Enchanted
by Winter02
Summary: Luhan sudah siap untuk hidup bahagia selamanya. Hari itu ia akan menikah dengan Pangeran tampannya. Tapi ibu tiri Pangeran, sang Ratu jahat, menghalangi pernikahan mereka. Luhan dilemparkannya ke New York City, dunia yang sama sekali asing baginya dan penuh bahaya. Luhan ingin pulang, tapi bagaimana caranya? HUNHAN/YAOI/ONESHOOT/DLDR


**Enchanted**

::

Story By **Double Kim**

Sehun - Luhan

Genre : Yaoi, BL, Romance, Fantasy

Rate : T

::

Oh Sehun milik Luhan

Luhan milik Oh Sehun

:

:

:

Luhan sudah siap untuk hidup bahagia selamanya. Hari itu ia akan menikah dengan Pangeran tampannya. Tapi ibu tiri Pangeran, sang Ratu jahat, menghalangi pernikahan mereka. Luhan dilemparkannya ke New York City, dunia yang sama sekali asing baginya dan penuh bahaya. Luhan ingin pulang, tapi bagaimana caranya? Tak ada orang yang dapat menunjukkan jalan ke negeri dongeng. Lebih gawat lagi, ia dikejar-kejar kaki tangan Ratu yang membawa tiga apel beracun. Untunglah, Luhan ditolong oleh Sehun -pengacara yang serius dan praktis- serta putranya, Ziyu, yang percaya pada dongeng-dongeng. Ketika Pangeran datang menjemputnya dan ciuman cinta sejati menentukan nasib mereka, Luhan sadar, hidup bahagia selamanya tidak selalu harus persis sama dengan yang dibayangkannya!

:

:

:

Pada zaman dahulu, di negeri dongeng Andalasia, hiduplah seorang pria bermata rusa dengan wajah yang bahkan bisa dibilang lebih cantik dari para gadis yang ada, bernama Luhan. Ia tinggal di rumah pohon di Hutan Ajaib, dikelilingi binatang-binatang sahabatnya. Teman baik Luhan adalah Baekhyun, tupai kecil yang setia dan sayang padanya. Luhan hidup bahagia, tapi ia sangat ingin menemukan cinta sejati.

Di bagian lain kerajaan itu, hiduplah seorang Pangeran tampan bernama Kris. Ia pemuda yang perkasa dan mempesona. Untuk menjaga keamanan kerajaannya, setiap hari ia berburu _troll_ jahat bersama pelayannya, Hyukjae. Sang Pangeran memiliki segalanya, kecuali cinta sejati.

Pada suatu hari yang bersejarah itu, Pangeran Kris seperti biasa sedang berburu _troll._ Ia menyanyikan lagu tentang ciuman cinta sejati. Tiba-tiba, dari seberang hutan, terdengar suara merdu, seakan-akan menanggapi lagunya. Kris melompat ke punggung kudanya dan mengikuti suara itu. Siapa pun yang bisa menyanyikan lagu seindah itu pasti jodohnya!

Tak lama kemudian ia menemukan pemilik suara itu, Luhan, yang jatuh ke pelukannya. Jatuh betulan lho, karena saat itu Luhan sedang dikejar-kejar _troll_ jahat. Kris menatap mata Luhan yang indah seperti mata rusa itu dan mengumumkan, "Kita akan menikah besok pagi". Dengan disaksikan binatang-binatang hutan, pasangan itu mulai menyanyikan lagu tentang cinta sejati.

Semua orang di kerajaan ikut bahagia... kecuali Ratu Irene, ibu tiri Kris. Kalau Kris dan Luhan menikah, Irene harus turun takhta dan tak lagi menjadi Ratu. Tentu saja ia tak rela itu terjadi!

Maka pada hari pernikahan, Irene menyamar menjadi wanita tua dan memancing Luhan ke sumur ajaib. Saat Luhan melongok ke dalam sumur, Irene mendorongnya. Luhan tercebur ke sumur dan jatuh ke terowongan yang gelap. Kaki dan tangannya terasa sangat aneh. Apa yang terjadi?

.

 _Duk!_

 _._

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Luhan melihat ke sekelilingnya. Tempat yang lembab dan gelap itu sunyi senyap, hanya di kejauhan terdengar bunyi air menetes. Satu-satunya cahaya berasal dari lima lubang kecil pada lingkaran di atas kepalanya. Dengan sekuat tenaga, Luhan mendorong lingkaran itu dan menghela dirinya ke atas. Ia ternyata berada di dunia lain, tepatnya di Times Square, New York City!

.

.

.

"Hallo! Maaf! Permisi!" Luhan menyapa orang-orang New York yang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang ramai.

"Sudikah kiranya bapak-bapak dan ibu-ibu yang baik hati mengantarkan aku ke istana?"

Orang-orang memandanginya dengan geli, tapi tak ada yang berhenti untuk menolongnya. Luhan berputar-putar di kota besar itu, mencari istana.

Hujan mulai turun, membuat Luhan semakin susah. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan hari pernikahannya akan kacau begini!

Hari mulai malam, hujan turun makin deras. Luhan kelelahan dan basah kuyup karena berjalan dalam hujan. Ia sudah hampir putus asa ketika ia tiba-tiba melihat istana yang indah menjulang di depannya.

Istana itu sebenarnya hanya gambar di papan iklan, tapi Luhan tidak tahu itu. Ia melompat ke atap mobil, lalu memanjat tangga untuk mencapai istana. Besi yang dipijaknya basah dan licin. Luhan harus berhati-hati menjaga keseimbangannya.

Pada saat itu, lewatlah taksi yang ditumpangi Sehun dan putranya, Ziyu. Sehun pengacara yang serius dan praktis, tapi putranya yang manis sangat percaya pada dongeng-dongeng.

Dari tempat duduknya di bangku belakang taksi, Sehun melihat ke luar jendela dan ternganga. Ada seseorang sedang memanjat papan iklan! Ia segera menghentikan taksi dan berlari ke luar. Dipanggil-panggilnya orang itu.

"Oh, hallo!" seru Luhan.

"Sudikah kau.." pijakan kaki Luhan di besi yang basah itu meleset. Ia tergelincir dan berusaha berpegangan pada besi pembatas di atasnya. Tapi ia tak mampu bertahan. Luhan jatuh!

"Tangkap dia Ayah!" teriak Ziyu.

Sehun berlari maju sambil merentangkan kedua lengannya. Luhan jatuh menimpanya dan keduanya terjerembap ke jalanan yang basah.

Guntur menggelegar dan hujan bertambah lebat. Mereka bertiga harus berlindung dari badai yang mengamuk, jadi Sehun mengajak Luhan ke apartemennya. Dalam perjalanan, Luhan bercerita pada Sehun dan Ziyu tentang Pangeran Kris dan bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai ke New York.

"Aku yakin besok pagi dia akan datang dan menyelamatkanku dari negeri asing ini" kata Luhan.

"Dia akan membawaku pulang dan kami berdua bisa merasakan ciuman cinta sejati"

"Ciuman cinta sejati?" tanya Sehun, mengangkat alisnya.

Luhan menatap Sehun dengan sungguh-sungguh "Itu kekuatan yang paling besar di dunia"

"Begitu ya" kata Sehun. Jelas ia tidak percaya pada semua omong kosong itu.

Di pintu apartemen, Luhan berhenti. Tuxedo pernikahan ala kerajaannya tersangkut di pegangan pintu. Luhan tidak bisa masuk!

Ziyu menariknya sekuat tenaga. Luhan terhuyung-huyung masuk, walaupun jas bagian luar Tuxedo miliknya masih tersangkut di pintu.

Setelah semuanya mengeringkan badan, Sehun mengeluarkan teleponnya. Ia akan memesan taksi untuk Luhan.

"Ayah tidak benar-benar akan menyuruhnya pergi kan?" tanya Ziyu penuh permohonan.

Sehun menimbang-nimbang. Ia tidak suka ada orang asing tidur di sofanya. Tapi Luhan tampak sangat mengantuk dan di luar hujan. Ia menengok ke sofanya, Luhan telah tertidur.

Sambil menghela nafas, Sehun menyimpan teleponnya. Besok pagi saja baru memutuskan harus diapakan pria -ekhem- manis itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan paginya, di Times Square yang ramai, Pangeran Kris muncul dari lubang got yang sama. Ia datang untuk menyelamatkan calon suaminya.

Baekhyun ikut bersamanya dalam pencarian itu. Ia rela melakukan apa saja untuk menolong sahabatnya, Luhan. Tapi ketika ia hendak mengatakan itu pada Pangeran, ia ternyata tidak bisa bicara. Di dunia baru ini, Baekhyun hanya bisa mencicit seperti tupai biasa!

Ia mencengkeram tenggorokannya, memberi isyarat kepada Pangeran tentang kesulitannya. Tapi Kris tidak mengerti. Ia mengira Baekhyun tidak bisa bicara karena begitu terkesima berada di dekat seorang Pangeran "Ayo Baek" kata Kris, tidak mengacuhkan isyarat si tupai.

"Kita harus mencari si mata rusa"

Di bagian lain kota, Luhan menguap dan membuka matanya. Semalam ia begitu lelah sehingga tidak sempat memperhatikan apartemen Sehun dan Ziyu. Tapi sekarang, di pagi hari yang terang benderang, ia dapat melihat betapa kotor dan berantakannya apartemen itu. Ia tidak dapat bepangku tangan. Kedua teman barunya itu telah begitu baik padanya, ia ingin membalas kebaikan mereka. Ia akan membersihkan rumah mereka.

Ia bergegas ke jendela dan mulai menyanyi, memanggil binatang-binatang untuk membantunya. Di Hutan Ajaib, burung biru, kelinci, dan tupai merupakan tukang bersih-bersih terbaik. Tapi Luhan tidak berada di hutan Andalasia lagi. Yang menjawab panggilannya adalah binatang-binatang yang dianggap hama di New York City, seperti tikus, burung merpati, dan kecoak.

Luhan terkejut melihat regu pembersih itu, tapi ia tersenyum hangat kepada mereka "Baiklah, teman-teman!" serunya "Ayo kita bekerja!"

Ketika Luhan dan pasukannya sedang membersihkan apartemen, Ziyu perlahan-lahan terbangun. Mendengar suara-suara berisik, ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan melongokkan kepalanya keluar.

Bukan main kagetnya Ziyu. Sekelompok tikus sedang mencuci pakaian! Ia berlari membangunkan Ayahnya "Bangun" teriak Ziyu, melompat-lompat di tempat tidur Ayahnya "Ayo keluar dan lihat!"

Sehun panik melihat apartemennya diserbu hama. Ia dan Ziyu segera bekerja keras, mengusir binatang-binatang itu. Mereka baru saja selesai membersihkan apartemen itu dari semua pengganggu ketika bel pintu berbunyi.

Yang datang Ren – pacar sehun.

Ren mengamati sekitarnya dengan mata terbelalak. Apartemen Sehun belum pernah tampak sebersih ini. Tapi yang paling mengejutkannya adalah kehadiran seorang pria manis –tapi lebih manis dan cantik dirinya, menurut Ren- berambut merah di apartemen kekasihnya. Luhan tenang-tenang saja, tidak sadar bahwa kehadirannya menimbulkan ketegangan.

Namun, Sehun sangat menyadarinya. Ia melihat bagaimana Ren semakin lama semakin marah. Lalu, sambil mendengus, Ren menerobos keluar apartemen.

Ini bukan hari yang menyenangkan bagi Sehun. Begitu terbangun, ia mendapati tikus-tikus di apartemennya. Sekarang Ren marah padanya. Lebih gawat lagi -ia baru sadar- Luhan telah menggunting gorden ruang tamunya untuk di jadikan baju ganti!

.

.

.

Pada saat yang sama, di tengah kota, sebuah bus mengerem dengan mendadak. Pangeran Kris baru saja menghujamkan pedangnya di atap bus! Sekarang ia berayun ke bawah dan mengintip dari pintu yang terbuka.

"Luhan? Cintaku?" panggilnya.

Kemudian ia menatap para penumpang bus "Monster baja ini sudah mati, wahai para kawula! Aku membebaskan kalian!"

Supir bus melompat keluar dengan berang. Ia tak akan diam saja melihat ulah orang sinting ini!

Untunglah Hyukjae yang baru tiba di Manhattan berhasil menyelamatkan Kris dari amukan supir bus. Tapi sebenarnya Hyukjae datang bukan untuk menolong Kris. Ia justru diutus Ratu Irene untuk menghalangi sang Pangeran menemukan Luhan. Dan Hyukjae bersedia melakukan apa saja demi Ratunya yang tercinta.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Hyukjae sampai di dapur sebuah restoran. Ia berada disana untuk berhubungan secara rahasia dengan Ratu Irene. Suara sang Ratu menggema di ruangan itu. Ia menatap Hyukjae dari dalam panci berisi air mendidih.

Irene mengirimkan tiga apel beracun kepada pelayannya yang serba kikuk itu "Cukup satu gigitan" desisnya "Setelah itu Luhan tidak akan menimbulkan masalah lagi"

Baekhyun mendengar semuanya dan bergegas memperingatkan Pangeran Kris. Karena tidak bisa bicara, Baekhyun harus memperagakan pesannya. Tapi Pangeran tidak mengerti "Kau merasa kau akan mati kalau aku tidak di dekatmu?" tanya Kris.

Baekhyun mendesah. Kalau begini caranya, ia sendiri yang harus turun tangan menyelamatkan Luhan dari Ratu Irene dan Hyukjae. Ini tugas yang sangat berat bagi tupai sekecil dirinya!

Sementara Hyukjae sibuk mengatur rencana jahat dengan Ratu Irene, Sehun menghadapi kepusingan sendiri. Luhan terus-menerus membuatnya terlibat masalah. Mula-mula ia mengacaukan hubungannya dengan Ren. Lalu ia membuat Sehun nyaris dipecat dari pekerjaannya.

Sehun pengacara perceraian. Tugasnya adalah membantu pasangan-pasangan untuk berpisah. Tapi ketika Luhan tahu salah satu klien Sehun sedang mengurus perceraian, ia mulai menangis. Ia tak bisa mengerti mengapa dua orang tidak ingin bersama-sama selamanya. Saat Luhan meratapi cinta yang hilang itu, bos Sehun datang. Sehun jadi serba salah.

Sehun mengambil keputusan. Luhan memang manis dan menarik dalam kepolosannya, tapi ia menimbulkan terlalu banyak masalah. Pria manis itu harus pulang,entah di mana pun rumahnya. Sehun mengantar Luhan ke pintu gerbang Central Park.

"Ini ada sedikit uang" katanya dengan halus "Ambillah dan teleponlah Pangeranmu"

Ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan mulai berjalan kembali ke kantornya. Tapi belum jauh ia berjalan, Luhan sudah membuat masalah –lagi. Ia memberikan semua uangnya kepada seorang wanita tua!

Dengan cemas Sehun menghampiri mereka dan mengajak Luhan pergi. Mereka berjalan menyusuri taman dan mulai mengobrol.

"Berapa lama kau sudah mengenal Pangeranmu?" tanya Sehun saat mereka melintasi jalan setapak yang dibatasi pepohonan.

"Oh, kira-kira satu hari" jawab Luhan santai.

Sehun terkejut sekali. Ia dan Ren telah berkencan selama lima tahun. Ketika ia menceritakan hal itu pada Luhan, pria manis itu tampak bingung "Berkencan?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Yeah, berkencan! Artinya kita pergi ke suatu tempat" Sehun menjelaskan. Lalu ia menambahkan bahwa berkencan adalah cara yang baik untuk mengenal seseorang sebelum menikah dengannya.

Ketika mereka sedang bercakap-cakap, Hyukjae yang menyamar mendekati Luhan dan menawarkan apel berlapis karamel padanya. Tapi ini bukan apel biasa. Ini salah satu apel beracun Irene! Luhan sudah hampir menggigit apel itu ketika ia tiba-tiba bergerak dan apel terlempar dari tangannya. Ia selamat –kali ini.

Mereka terus berjalan dan Sehun mulai menikmatinya. Luhan ternyata menyenangkan dan sangat memikat. Tapi itu sebelum ia mulai menyanyi! Wajah Sehun merah padam saking malunya saat Luhan menyanyi –semua orang menonton mereka! Semakin lama semakin banyak orang yang berkerumun dan bahkan ikut menyanyi. Para pemusik mengiringi nyanyian mereka dan para penari bergerak sesuai irama. Memang sulit untuk tidak terbawa dalam nyanyian dan tarian Luhan.

.

.

.

Begitu matahari terbit keesokan harinya, Luhan sudah bangun. Dia mengenakan baju baru yang dibuatnya dari gorden kamar tidur Sehun. Saat ia sedang menyiapkan sarapan, bel pintu berbunyi. Luhan menatap Sehun dan Ziyu, siapa yang datang sepagi ini?

"Aku datang untuk menyelamatkan mempelaiku, Luhan yang jelita!" Pangeran Kris mengumumkan sambil berjalan masuk dengan gagah. Ketika melihat Sehun, sang Pangeran langsung waspada dan menghunus pedangnya. Ia mengira Sehun telah menawan Luhan, dan ia siap menghadapinya.

Luhan tidak ingin kedua lelaki itu berkelahi. Cepat-cepat ia memperkenalkan mereka semua. Setelah yakin Sehun tidak menculik cinta sejatinya, Kris menyimpan pedangnya. Lalu ia mulai menyanyi untuk Luhan.

Suara Kris memenuhi seluruh apartemen, tapi sekejap kemudian ia berhenti. Ia tiba-tiba sadar bahwa Luhan tidak ikut bernyanyi bersamanya seperti dulu. Luhan memang sedang sibuk berfikir.

"Sebelum kita pulang" kata Luhan "Ada satu hal yang sangat ingin kulakukan"

"Sebutkan saja, cintaku" kata Kris "Dan aku akan mengabulkannya"

Luhan meminta Kris mengajaknya berkencan. Walaupun sang Pangeran tidak mengerti apa yang dimaksud, ia langsung setuju.

Kini tiba waktunya bagi Luhan untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada kawan-kawan barunya. Ternyata kepulangannya tidak membuat Luhan sebahagia yang dibayangkannya.

Luhan menyusuri jembatan Brooklyn bersama Pangerannya. Ia terus-menerus memikirkan Sehun dan Ziyu. Betapa inginnya ia bertemu mereka lagi!

Lalu ia mendapat ide. Nanti malam akan ada pesta dansa. Sehun dan Ren akan menghadirinya. Mengapa Luhan dan Kris tidak pergi juga?

Kris setuju dengan usulnya. Jadi Luhan cepat-cepat kembali ke apartemen Sehun dan mencari Ziyu. Waktunya begitu singkat, rasanya ia butuh bantuan ibu peri untuk bersiap-siap.

"Aku punya sesuatu yang lebih sakti dari ibu peri" kata Ziyu sambil menunjukkan kartu kreditnya. Kartu itu hanya untuk keadaan darurat, tapi sekarang memang keadaan darurat. Ada pangeran manis yang tak punya Tuxedo yang bagus untuk ke pesta dansa!

Ziyu membawa Luhan ke toko-toko terbaik di New York City. Pria manis yang akan pergi ke pesta dansa membutuhkan banyak barang baru, dan Ziyu tahu persis apa yang harus dibeli. Setelah berjam-jam berbelanja, keduanya pergi ke salon, menikmati perawatan kecantikan yang pantas untuk dua Pangeran seperti mereka. Ziyu sangat bahagia. Impiannya seakan-akan jadi kenyataan ketika ia bersama Luhan.

"Jadi beginikah rasanya" Tanya Ziyu.

"Apa, sayang?" tanya Luhan.

"Berbelanja bersama ibumu" jawab Ziyu.

Luhan tak pernah berbelanja bersama ibunya. Ia mengaku pada Ziyu bahwa ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana rasanya "Tapi aku senang berbelanja bersamamu" Luhan menambahkan.

"Aku juga" timpal Ziyu.

.

.

.

Ketika Luhan dan Pangeran Kris tiba di pesta dansa malam itu, Luhan nyaris tak dapat mempercayai matanya sendiri. Pesta itu ternyata pesta kostum. Para tamu mengenakan pakaian seperti dalam dongeng. Luhan merasa salah tempat dalam pakaian modernnya yang canggih. Lalu ia melihat Sehun dan jantungnya berdegup lebih keras. Mengapa sebelumnya ia tak pernah menyadari betapa tampannya Sehun? Ia tampak seperti Pangeran!

Sehun pun diam-diam mengagumi Luhan. Pria manis itu tampak seperti Pangeran! Band memainkan lagu baru dan pemimpinnya menyuruh tamu berganti pasangan. Pangeran Kris meraih tangan Ren, dan Sehun membimbing Luhan ke lantai dansa.

Sehun dan Luhan berdansa diiringi alunan _waltz_ yang memukau. Luhan seolah-olah melayang di udara. Ia mendesah dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Sehun, menikmati saat yang sempurna itu. Tapi Ren datang dan meminta kembali pasangannya.

Luhan mengawasi Sehun berputar-putar bersama Ren. Hatinya sakit sekali. Ia tak punya tempat disini. Ini memang bukan dunianya dan Sehun bukan miliknya. Dengan sedih, ia mengatakan pada Pangeran Kris bahwa ia siap untuk pulang.

Ketika Kris mengambilkan jubahnya, seorang wanita tua muncul di samping Luhan. Wanita tua itu Irene, menyamar seperti dulu ketika ia menipu Luhan di Andalasia. Ia mengulurkan sebuah apel kepada Luhan "Cukup satu gigitan, sayang" bujuknya "Dan semua akan lenyap"

Luhan menoleh ke lantai dansa, melihat Sehun dan Ren yang tampak begitu asyik. Dengan air mata berlinang, ia mengangkat apel itu ke mulutnya dan menggigitnya.

Kilat menyambar saat Luhan terkulai ke lantai. Apel terlepas dari tangannya, menggelinding sampai ke tangga, dan mendarat di kaki Sehun. Pria itu memungutnya. Irene tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

Sementara itu, Pangeran Kris kembali mendapati ibu tirinya sedang menyeret Luhan. Ia berteriak minta tolong. Sehun dan Ren segera berlari menghampiri untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

Tepat pada saat itu, Hyukjae dan Baekhyun tiba. Hyukjae sudah insyaf, ia tak mau lagi menjadi kaki tangan sang Ratu jahat "Dia meracuni Luhan!" teriak Hyukjae.

Semua bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Lonceng mulai berdentang "Saat lonceng berdentang dua belas kali" kata Irene puas "Dia akan Mati!"

Mendengar kata-kata Irene, jantung Sehun seakan-akan berhenti berdetak. Luhan tak boleh mati. Luhan tak boleh mati! Tiba-tiba, ia mendapat ide "Ciuman cinta sejati.." cetusnya "Itu kekuatan yang paling besar di dunia"

Kris mendengar ucapan Sehun dan langsung bertindak. Ia mendekati Luhan dan menciumnya. Luhan sama sekali tidak bergerak. Sang Pangeran menoleh pada Sehun sementara lonceng kembali berdentang. Mungkin ciuman ini tidak berasal dari orang yang tepat?

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak mungkin" katanya "Tidak mungkin aku!"

"Pasti kau" desak Pangeran Kris.

Ren mengangguk, mengizinkan. Tepat pada saat lonceng berdentang dua belas kali, Sehun membungkuk dan dengan lembut mencium Luhan. Semua orang mengawasi dengan tegang dan was-was.

Apakah Luhan akan bangun?

Perlahan-lahan, Luhan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Sehun "Aku tahu kaulah orangnya" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Tidaaaaaaaaaaak!" jerit Irene.

Bukan begini rencananya!

Ia merapalkan mantra.

.

 _ZASH!_

.

Kris dan Hyukjae langsung terkapar. Irene mengubah dirinya menjadi monster raksasa yang bersisik, dengan ekor panjang dan cakar tajam. Ia menyerbu ke arah Luhan, tapi Sehun dengan berani menghalanginya.

"Langkahi dulu mayatku" katanya.

"Oke, siapa takut?!" kata Irene. Ia menyambar Sehun dan melarikannya ke luar ruang pesta.

Luhan mengambil pedang Kris lalu mengejar mereka. Ia akan menyelamatkan cinta sejatinya.

Irene melompat ke atap gedung dan membiarkan Sehun terjuntai diujungnya.

"Irene!' pekik Luhan "Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengambil Sehun!"

Irene tidak menghiraukan Luhan dan terus memanjat ke puncak menara. Luhan terus memburunya. Baekhyun datang membantu Luhan. Ia melompat ke kepala Irene sehingga monster itu kehilangan keseimbangan.

Irene terjungkal dari gedung tinggi itu. Luhan menghunus pedangnya dan dengan sekuat tenaga menghujamkannya ke lengan jubah Sehun, membuatnya terpaku ke menara. Untuk sementara Sehun selamat.

Lalu ia mulai tergelincir.

"Bertahanlah!" seru Luhan.

Tapi terlambat –Sehun jatuh...

.

.

persis ke pelukan Luhan yang sudah menunggu.

Disana, jauh diatas kota, Sehun dan Luhan kembali berciuman –ciuman cinta sejati.

.

.

.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun dan Luhan menikah. Mereka membuka toko pakaian, Andalasia Fashions, membuat gaun dan tuxedo untuk anak-anak. Mimpi Ziyu untuk memiliki keluarga yang lengkap akhirnya terwujud.

Sementara itu, Pangeran Kris dan Ren ternyata berjodoh. Mereka menikah di Andalasia. Baekhyun dan Hyukjae menjadi pengarang. Mereka menulis buku-buku laris tentang pengalaman seru mereka.

Ciuman cinta sejati telah menentukan nasib mereka dan memenuhi hati mereka dengan kegembiraan.

Mereka semua hidup bahagia selamanya...

:

:

:

 **END**

:

:

:

Buat kalian yang suka nonton film Disney mungkin ada yang pernah nonton film ini?

Yups, cerita ini remake dari film yang sama, _Enchanted_ dan kebetulan aku punya storybooknya jadi lah aku buat oneshoot versi Hunhan begini.

Aku berusaha sesuaikan karakter Luhan dengan cerita aslinya, maaf kalau kalian ngerasa ada yang kurang enak dibaca, alurnya yang kecepetan, percakapan mereka yang terlalu sedikit (ini asli dari bukunya) atau nemu typo yang berserakan.

:

So, mind to review?


End file.
